


losers, weepers

by ladidaplains



Series: Skyworld as seen Through a Child's Mind Leftovers [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers, 光神話 | Kid Icarus (Video Games)
Genre: ....oh wait., Gen, either rescue all of pits family or dont rescue pit at all, if you do thats very VERY rude of you and i WILL cry, remember! dont play through world of light without forgetting to pick up pittoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladidaplains/pseuds/ladidaplains
Summary: 'As soon as Dark Pit could move and open his eyes the castle around him began to crumble away and disappear. Without thinking he took off running wherever his feet could land. "Pit wouldn't leave me behind! Palutena wouldn't..." As the darkness grew closer and closer he cried out for help. Until the darkness snuffed out his voice. And then Dark Pit was no more.'
Series: Skyworld as seen Through a Child's Mind Leftovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526945
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	losers, weepers

Pit tapped his foot and absentmindedly continued to play with his scarf. There wasn't much else he could do to kill the time while waiting for the world to be saved.

He took a long look around him. All around the familiar cliffside the other fighters around him were too worried or too busy talking to other people for them to bother with Pit. He didn't mind. Much.

Pit sighed and looked up at the scene above the cliff. A massive battle between light and darkness was taking place right above him. It was a battle that would determine the fate of their entire world. It felt almost nostalgic, somehow.

Except this time Lady Palutena was right in the middle of it.

Pit begged her not to go, crying to her that he would gladly go in her steed. It wasn't that he didn't think she wasn't strong enough to fight both Galeem and Dharkon ('That first time was a fluke!' she told him.) He was her Captain of the Guard, he was the one in charge of protecting her not the other way around!

At least that's how it worked in Pit's mind.

Palutena promised him that she would return safe and sound and she even promised to take him out for ice cream later. That convinced Pit fully, Palutena would be fine and he would order the biggest banana split ever! Pit gave her a thumbs up and wished her good luck, "Kick their butts Lady Palutena!" he paused, "...Do you think they have butts?"

Palutena laughed, "I'm not quite sure Pit...but I can promise you I'll do my best! Get ready for a display of raw Goddess power!" she posed dramatically and Pit applauded, loudly.

Just before she left for the final battle, Palutena gave Pit one last smile and a pat on the head before turning to take her place on her team alongside Sonic and Simon Belmont.

...They weren't the first people Pit would have expected to fight the Godly entities of darkness and light but at the same time, neither was he.

Another minute dragged on as nothing much seemed to happen above them. There was the occasional sound of an explosion, but not much followed after that. He hated to say it, but he was terribly bored.

The world was coming to an end around him and Pit was bored out of his mind.

Pit gave a large sigh and spun the Palutena Bow effortlessly in his hand, "I wish Pittoo was here..." The last time they saw each other was right before they were both annihilated by Galeem at the exact same time.

Pit tugged on his scarf to try and block out his thoughts all about how he wasn't able to do anything to save Lady Palutena or Pittoo. Those loud guilt ridden thoughts caused a lot of people to worry about him and slowed down a lot of their search efforts in exchange for wondering why the normally happy-go-lucky Pit was suddenly quiet and staring blankly at the ground in front of him.

Shortly after defeating Galeem for the first time, Pit started to force himself to act as if everything was normal.

Lady Palutena and Pittoo were safe. They were just somewhere else and he would find them in no time. Some part of that was true but Pit conveniently always didn't think of what he would have to do to save them. They were fine. They were safe. There was no Galeem or whatever a Dharkon was.

Luckily, or unluckily, when it came to actually fighting Pittoo, Pit would never have to.

He was still nowhere to be found. The world was ending and Pittoo wasn't here. Pit laughed, his chest tightening. "Pittoo is gonna be so mad he missed everything."

Pit felt the tug of their connection here and there, but he was never quite convincing enough to lead the group into searching where he wanted to.

 _'I thought they cared about me...'_ Pit scratched his hand trying to distract himself again from his own thoughts he couldn't seem to get under control.

The only bit of good news Pit got through the entire adventure was when he was finally reunited with his Goddess.

' _I'm here to save you!'_ this time she didn't say anything to him. That was nice.

The fight wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. Something that relieved and terrified him. As he stepped in front of the mind controlled Palutena everything just came naturally to him. He'd already fought her before, so he already knew what to expect from her.

A grab here and there. An unorthodox use of the Guardian Orbitars, and a slash from his Palutena Bow was enough to defeat the Goddess and free her from Galeem's control.

Pit felt his heart swell with relief when familiar green eyes looked at him again.

The happiness was short lived.

'Pit! I'm so glad you're safe!' Palutena ran up and swept him in her arms, spinning him around. Back at the cliff on that fateful day she was so determined to protect him and Pittoo from Galeem's wrath that she put herself in danger. She knew using the Power of Flight on both Angels would greatly weaken her, but if she could get them to safety fast enough her sacrifice would be worth it.

It was only when she was caught in Galeem's beams she realized neither Angel had flown far enough. She failed, and she was terrified of what fate would befall her Angels.

Still in her arms, Pit's arms remained at his side and his body was still.

"Pit? Is there something-?" Palutena looked at the field around her. They were at her temple and from the looks of it Pit entered this battle alone.

He was always the type to enter battles alone. Something about his hubris, but Palutena didn't think that would be the case if Pittoo was with him.

... **If** Pittoo was with him.

"Where's Pittoo?" she slowly asked, dreading what answer would follow it.

Palutena felt Pit tense up, "I-I don't know where he is..." he whispered. Palutena said nothing and only hugged him tighter. Pit finally hugged her back and quietly sobbed.

At the time Pit hoped having Lady Palutena back would help them find where Pittoo was. Sure, he and Pittoo had their strange twin connection, but nothing could quite beat the power of a Goddess and her amazing power of her Pit Navigation System!

Or **P.N.S** for short, as Palutena called it.

But as it turns out, something could beat it. And it did.

The combined power of Dharkon of Galeem proved to be too much for Palutena to break through.

And even worse, time was running out for the rest of the world.

It didn't take long for the natural leaders of the group to make the hard decision to push on ahead and take care of both Gods before anything else got out of hand. Out of everyone who was still missing a friend or two out there, Pit fought the hardest against this decision. He begged and pleaded for them to reconsider their decision. He didn't care whether or not he made a fool of himself in front of his friends or the people he admired for so many years.

Nothing was more important to him than finding the missing part of his family.

Even after Palutena, while holding a falling apart Pit in her arms, kindly asked them to give them one more chance to look through the realm of darkness or even the realm of light to find Dark Pit, her request was denied and Pit let out one final strained sob.

He cried the rest of the day until he fell asleep, still in Palutena's arms.

It was just his luck that Palutena was too busy saving the world for Pit to ask her for a hug. He really felt he needed one, especially now that he remembered the whole ordeal of leaving Pittoo behind.

'It will be alright, Pit! Once Dharkon and Galeem are defeated I'm sure Pittoo will come running back to us!' Pit said to himself, one hand holding the other in a tight grip. His Palutena impression improved so much in the past few days it got to the point where several fighters would come up to him and ask when he saved Palutena. Which only made things worse.

"Do you think he'll be mad we left him behind?" Pit asked. He knew he would be mad if Palutena and Pittoo left him behind, but if they had a good reason to leave him, he would understand. He would just be happy to be with them again.

His hand gripped the other tighter, 'I'm not sure...But I think he'll be happy to see us and happy to see you!' Pit smiled a smile that almost mirrored the hundreds of comforting smiles Palutena had given him throughout the years. His worry over the situation seemed to subside thanks to the imaginary conversation with himself. It was no substitute for the real thing but that would have to wait until Palutena...and Pittoo got back.

Pit looked behind himself just in case people were staring, but it looked like everyone's attention was glued to the scene above them. Like it had been for the past agonizing ten minutes or so.

"...I hope you're right Lady Palutena."

A bright light flashed above the fighters on the cliff. A myriad of gasps and worried mutterings filled the air alongside a collection of loud sounds, that's all Pit could describe them as. They didn't sound like the explosions from before and sure they didn't sound like anything else he'd ever heard. The closest word he could use to describe it was _'screaming.'_

Galeem was defeated.

The light of the world was fading away. Or at least it should have been.

Pit couldn't keep his eyes off the battlefield above him as it grew and flashed all sorts of different colors. Even when Peach grabbed him by the arm to pull him to safety with the other fighters, his eyes were glued to the now growing orb of darkness.

Without Galeem around, Dharkon was free to run wild. That was its plan after all, to trick the fighters to do the hard work for it. Its darkness was getting ready to overtake the world.

…but, it never accounted on the possibility that the fighters they both took control of would grow so tired of both Gods they would decide that a world without either of them was better for everyone.

On the cliff the fighters grouped together, ready to fight off the darkness if they needed to.

Samus was put in charge of overseeing the safety of the younger fighters, and to Pit's dismay that included him. From the corner of his eye he could see an Inkling gripping a roller in their hands. He could also hear Lucas and Ness talk about how they could both tag team on...whatever would come and attack them.

Nobody really knew if there was going to be anything to fight.

The darkness crept closer and closer and Pit could hear the shouting around him grow in panic. He was scared, he was scared that he felt so calm.

_'Not to worry, Pit!'_

Then the darkness stopped moving.

No fighter dared to move, let alone breathe. Even the wind around them came to a standstill, waiting for what would happen next. Pit held his hands together and prayed for Lady Palutena's safety. He hoped that when the darkness faded Palutena would be there, safe and sound.

Unfortunately, Pit would never get to see that.

One final explosion of light signaled Dharkons defeat. Soon after that the darkness that was slowly engulfing the world began to retreat back to where it belonged.

A wave of relief washed over Pit. His thoughts filled with only concern for Palutena's safety.

The relief lasted only a second before a burning pain engulfed Pit's entire body. As he fell to his knees, he could feel someone strangling his soul at its core. Was he screaming? He couldn't tell. Whatever he was doing, it must have been bad enough that some people were looking at him rather than Lady Palutena's victory.

But no one else could help anymore. It was too late for that.

Pit was on the ground now, clutching his chest and praying that somehow that would stop the problem. His head was abuzz with a million thoughts swirling through his head. The backdrop of a castle crumbling to pieces seemed to surround him. Why was that? Why was he scared? Why did everything hurt?! Why did everything burn?!

He called out to Lady Palutena for help. He called out for Viridi. He called out to whoever would listen.

He called out for himself.

_'Pit? Pit! Where are you?! Please help me!'_

A silent snap announced the pathetic severing of a bond. With that Pit let out one last gasp and finally passed out. His eyes were wide open, his tears blurring the sunrise of a new world.

The cheers around him drowned out the concern of the few people crowding around him.

* * *

The very second Palutena landed the final hit on Dharkon, she felt like she had done something horribly wrong.

It didn't make any sense to her. That was something she should have felt when she saw Galeem defeated by Simon. Galeem was her counterpart after all, light fighting light wasn't something that should normally ever happen, but right now it needed to happen.

Galeem's light wasn't, well, it wasn't right.

Thankfully now, thanks to the efforts of not only her and her team, but every rescued fighter, they were able to save the world and finally bring back peace. Back to the way it was supposed to be.

At least, until the next giant problem they would all have to team up and fight again, but that was a problem for another day.

"Good job Simon! And great work out there too, Sonic!" Palutena flashed a thumbs up to her teammates as they slowly made their way back to the cliffside, courtesy of Palutena's Miracle of Slow-Descent.

"Heh, it was no problem! It was just-what? Another two gods? I've dealt with worse!" Sonic boasted, and from what Palutena knew of him he had every right to boast. Meanwhile, Simon turned and nodded to her. He was as serious as ever but Palutena could tell he was grateful this was all over as much as Sonic was.

The moment all three landed on the cliff they were surrounded on all sides by their teammates.

Mario ran up and grabbed Sonic in a hug and congratulated him, much like a dad would congratulate their son after he got a home run during a baseball game. Sonic tried his best to wiggle and denounce Mario's praise, but he ultimately decided it wasn't worth it. Even letting Peach pet his head without a problem.

Richter came running up and congratulating his 'grandpa' on a job well done, asking him whether celebrating with a feast would be good with him. Simon couldn't even get a word in before Richter started listing off who he would invite and what food he and Maria would like to eat.

While a few fighters did crowd around her and ask if she was okay, she politely brushed them aside to make sure to give Pit enough room to come up to her. Since the day she learned she was going to be one of the chosen to fight back Galeem and Dharkon her main concern was not her own safety, but how well Pit would hold up without her.

From what she heard from the fighters that were freed around the same time as Pit, he hadn't dealt with her absence well.

With her gone, especially considering the circumstances, Palutena feared that Pit would go back to being as scared as she heard he acted. Palutena knew her Angel well. While he would fight and do anything to save the people he cared for, he could only be strong for so long without someone to emotionally support him.

Palutena walked through the crowd of fighters, telepathically calling out for Pit. She was starting to get a little worried when she received no type of answer. Someone around here would surely tell her if something happened to Pit, wouldn't they?

"Palutena!" Lucas' voice ripped through the crowd.

Palutena turned to where she heard his cry and was met with a terrible sight.

There in the middle of a small crowd of fighters was Pit, lying on the ground. Unmoving.

Palutena wasted no time in hurrying to his side. She was gone one second and kneeling at Pit's side the next. The fighters next to Pit looked around in surprise at how quickly the Goddess appeared, she usually never warped anywhere outside of battle.

"Pit? Pit?!" Palutena gently picked up Pit from the ground, almost as if he could shatter at any second. Which might have been truer than she hoped to admit.

She laid him on her lap and looked him over. There were no visual injuries anywhere on him, which added to the confusion of what was going on. Palutena took another look at Pit's face and her worry grew. His eyes were wide open and he was crying, and from the looks of his red eyes he'd been crying for a while now.

"Pit! Its me! Its Palutena, I'm back! Everything's okay now!" Palutena grabbed Pit's hand and squeezed it tight to let him know that she was at his side. Palutena was here and she was never going to leave his side again.

Nothing Pit did gave out the impression that he was even aware Palutena had returned. His hand was lifeless in Palutena's grasp and his wide-eyed stare looked to be staring right through her. Instead he looked to the orange sky above them.

His eyes looked empty. Just like they had been when he lost his soul. Back when Palutena felt powerless to save him. Just like now. "Pit, please I can't lose you! I'm sorry!" Palutena wasn't sure what she was sorry for, but if it brought Pit back to her, she would say anything.

By now more fighters were crowding around them. Samus was the first to notice, standing up asking everyone to give Palutena some space, Ness and Lucas followed her lead.

Palutena felt tears streaming down her face as she wiped some fresh tears off of Pit's face, his face lolling to the side as she did. As she retracted her hand, it brushed against his laurel crown.

"Ah...!" Maybe Pit's thoughts held a clue? Palutena held Pit close and telepathically linked herself to his mind.

...

_'…he's gone.'_

'Pit?'

_'he's gone.'_

_'he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone.'_

_he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone. he's gone.'_

_'gone. Gone._ _**Gone.** _ _'_

"He's gone!" Pit's sudden scream was heard by almost everyone on the cliffside.

Palutena was almost pushed over from the strength of Pit's sudden hug. "He's gone! He's gone!" Pit screamed into Palutena's dress as he hugged her tighter. Palutena's hands hovered over Pit's wings, at a loss of what to do next.

Pit was screaming, sobbing stronger than she had ever heard him cry. His screams sounded like someone was ripping his feathers out one by one. Like someone just pierced his heart with a sword.

"Pit? Who's gone…?" Palutena felt she knew the answer. She hugged him tight, minding his wings.

Pit screamed again and violently shook in Palutena's arms. He clawed at her and at himself, screaming loudly whenever someone that wasn't Palutena dared to walk any closer. "Pit? Pit!" Palutena held him tighter in her arms despite Pit now actively fighting against her. A complete contrast to before, when he willingly hugged her.

"He's gone!" he yelled again.

"Who's gone?!" a disembodied voice from the crowd asked.

"Pittoo! Pittoo is **gone!"**

The fighters grew silent, some of them knowing exactly what was going on and others confused at just who _'Pittoo'_ was.

Pit's sobs slowly grew weaker and weaker before they were reduced to light sniffling.

He was tired.

Pit rested his head on Palutena's shoulder, she remained unmoving. Only moving her arms as they wrapped around her single remaining Angel. Palutena stared blankly ahead, remembering the second guess feeling she waved away when she thought she felt Dark Pit's presence in the dark realm.

"He's gone. Lady Palutena…he's…" Pit said, the last of his energy gone. Finally going silent and still in his Goddess' warm embrace.

Palutena said nothing, only bringing Pit closer to herself while she quietly sobbed with him.

**Author's Note:**

> ...this was written all because of discussion on how Pittoo is such an easy fighter to miss in World of Light if youre not looking hard enough. and if world of light works anything like subspace any fighter left behind in Dharkon's dark dimension hellhole might...disappear. forever.
> 
> it made me very sad!
> 
> so yeah! this idea wouldnt be possible without the help of @TheNessKirby and @kiuost on Twitter so big big thanks to them!


End file.
